wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightcloud
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nightcloud Revamping him! APPEARANCE Nightcloud is a little bit handsome. As he is the offspring of a NightWing and an IceWing, he has jet-black scales that shimmer in obsidian when blended in the shadows. His upper scales are icy white with blue highlights, he has the IceWing spikes which are tinted with black and the tips of them are light blue. His underscales are a lighter black, the scales on his legs are whitish-blue, and are the scales along his wings. His wings are black with the undersides starting off as light blue and then fades to black. He has the silver scales along his wings and the teardrop scales along his body like that of a NightWing. His head is that of an IceWing with the top of his head being grayish-blue. His horns and his claws are black and his eyes are cyan blue. He wears a transparent earring in his left ear which has a tiny orange leaf inside. HISTORY Nightcloud was born to a male IceWing named Icestorm and to a NightWing female named Starspill in a small inter-tribal village called Cascades that was near Jade Mountain. When the young dragon was four, his father began to teach him about defending himself and would train his son the main IceWing defensive skills. Nightcloud learned quickly and became advanced in his father's methods. When he turned six, Nightcloud had grown into a young, strong, and smart dragon. He loved his village and the dragons who resided in it. That was even where he had met and fallen in love with Clarity, a young female IceWing who was a year older than him. Nightcloud would follow her every where, offering her gifts or taking her out flying to the most beautiful places near Cascades. But happiness did not last long enough in the village. When Nightcloud was seven, one night while out by the river with Clarity, a NightWing group called the Midnight Assassins attacked Nightcloud's village. They killed almost all the dragons who resided there including Nightcloud's parents, stole all livestock and supplies, and burnt down the huts, leaving nothing but ash and smoke behind. Devastated, Nightcloud tried to fight the NightWings but they managed to knock him out and steal Clarity away from him. Ever since then, Nightcloud swore revenge and joined the army of what was left of the village dragons, who were mainly soldiers, and they sought out to find the Midnight Assassins. There, Nightcloud befriended Frostbreath, Silver-claws, and Blackshadow. Personality Nightcloud is fiercely independent, direct, confrontational, sarcastic, and stubborn. In contrast to the adventurous and fun loving hybrid his friends view him as, Nightcloud loves battling and takes great pride in his fighting skills. He is willing to prove to anyone that he is just as strong as any dragon and claims himself to be "the greatest soldier in the world." Nightcloud is also honest when criticizing other dragons, especially his friends. He is outspoken on his opinions on others regardless of their status. Although being a hybrid and disliking the fact, Nightcloud doesn't let that get in the way of his self-confidence. He has elevated self-respect in regard to many of his abilities, coming from both sides of his blood, and is more than persistent to show that he would not let his hybrid traits deter him from living freely and fighting like everyone else. GALLERY OF NIGHTCLOUD Nightcloud-Request zephyrhart.jpg|by Zephyrhart Nightcloud-0.png|by Ciel Nightcloud for QuinnEndlessSummer.png|by Stoatbramble Nightcloud.png|by Ra the SandWing by Wlf.png|By Tiki. Thank you! Nightcloud-quinnendlesssummer-sapphirewhispers (-pixlr4life) - resized.jpg|Nightcloud by the amazing SapphireWhispers!!! Latest-11.jpg|By Dragonarrow! Thank chuuu! Nightcloudbyzephyr.png|By Zephyr-the-Kraken008. TYSM!!! latest-44.png|Ref by Dew! TYSM!!! Nightcloud-By-Galax.jpg|By Galax! TYSM! Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (QuinnEndlessSummer)